


Blanket Fort

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is in on it, Damian doesn't know how to be a kid, Everyone needs a good cuddle, Jon is trying to be a good friend, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: Jon is trying to get Damian to be a kid. What better way then a blanket fort?





	Blanket Fort

It had taken a while but he was finally finished. Jon hadn't truly realized the size of Damian's living room until he had decided to take on the mission of building the best blanket fort he had ever constructed before. It wasn't Jon's first blanket fort but it was the largest by far. Alfred had provided him with all the spare blankets that the Wayne family had with an amused quirk of his lips causing the young boy to flush slightly under the butler's gaze. He was rather proud of the large fort he had created before the older male had arrived, he wasn't sure how Damian would react since he wasn't the most predictable person after all but it didn't matter much. Jon would do his best to make sure his friend enjoyed the blanket fort to the fullest.

Inside the blanket fort was everything Jon could think of that they'd need. There were snacks, drinks, movies, games, laptops, and tablets. Of course plenty of pillows and blankets covering the floor so they'd be comfortable. He had even put some battery powered lanterns just in case, you can't ever be too prepared for anything it was something Damian had taught him. He couldn't think of anything he could be missing so all that was left was for Damian to make an appearance. He was due back at any moment so Jon did a quick run through his mental checklist.

His super hearing was still spotty but a few minutes later he heard the evenly paced foot steps that he knew belonged to Damian. He was around the boy long enough to know little things like that. His dad had said something like hyper focusing on the people that meant the most to you but Jon just figured it was probably because he Damian were partners.

"Kent. What did you do to the lounge? Pick this mess up this instant. Does Pennyworth know you made such a mess?" 

Jon turned to look at Damian with a large grin on his face. He rushed forward and pulled Damian into a hug, noting that the smaller male didn't pull and fight to get out of his hold like he had when they had began their spotty friendship.

"Unhand me, Kent. Clean this mess up."

"Dami, Alfred said it was okay if I set up a blanket fort. He said you need to do more things kids your age do. Dad is off world doing his mission and mom is following a case. It's a three day weekend and Alfred agreed to let me stay. I think he hopes that will keep you from going out at night but everyone knows you'll end up dragging me out with you." The young alien grinned at his friend and made a dramatic wave at his prized blanket fort.

The was an analyzing look in those green eyes as they swept over the structure before him. Jon didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he heard the signature 'TT' from his friend before the older male lifted the blanket that served as the door and crawled in. He did a fist bump and followed his partner into the blanket fort.  
xxx

Damian had given a few ideas on how to better the structure of the fort. The kid really didn't know how to enjoy something without criticizing it first but after Jon had handed him the movie choices the older boy began to enjoy it, but maybe that was because he liked to torture Jon a little bit.

"Have you ever watched this movie Kent?"

He in fact had not seen the movie, horror movies were typically something he stayed away from. He usually went for something lighter and happier but he figured he could tough out one scary movie. They saw real scary things in life all the time when they fought monsters and criminals as superheroes, fictional movies shouldn't scare him at all. If he had trouble sleeping later well no one had to know besides himself.

"Oh! I forgot to give you this!" Jon looked away from the movie that Damian had put on the laptop. He dug around behind a few pillows until he pulled out a small plush replica of Batcow and handed it to the emerald eyed boy.

A surge of pride ran through Jon when he heard the older boy laugh. He hadn't been sure if Damian would like the Batcow toy, seeing as toys were for kids and he'd been adamant about not being a child. He tried to fight the grin on his face attempting not to show how happy he was by the approval. "There's this place that can make toys from pictures you send in. I sent them one of Batcow and had them add a cape with the bat symbol."

Damian gave him a small smile, as if not quite sure how to give a genuine grin when he liked something. He cleared his throat and paused fro a moment as if considering something before voicing a thought. "What if we give the fort a name like how Father has the Batcave and your father has the Fortress of Solitude. We are a team and we should have our own headquarters. How about the Supercave?"

The younger boy shifted back against the pillow and kept a small smile on his lips. He nodded in agreement at the suggestion, glad that at least Damian was indulging in the idea of the fort and not insulting it anymore.

"Not that stupid now, is it?" He teased and reached for a cookie from the bowl that Alfred had given him earlier. "Your reputation will remain intact. No one will know about the Supercave."

He noticed when Damian sat back that he had shifted closer to Jon so their arms brushed against each other. He noted that the usual stiff boy was relaxed and hadn't pulled away from the touch. Jon smiled to himself and leaned back against the pillows. Maybe he wouldn't have a problem with sleeping tonight after all.


End file.
